


Invitation

by GirlRunningTheWorld



Series: Mozart fics [2]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlRunningTheWorld/pseuds/GirlRunningTheWorld
Summary: Salieri is hungry. Mozart helps him out.





	Invitation

\- Komm zu mir*, - and how can he refuse this proposal? Now, when the hunger is unbearable he can think of nothing except for the sweet scent that floods this room. Blood of the living being.   
He comes closer, just three steps further and he can touch and grab and drink, but he holds himself back. He doesn't want another lifeless body on his hands.   
Mozart on his part is so calm, not his usual bouncing and chattering self, but someone as composed as himself. It is so weird he might take it as a dream. Except for he hadn't had dreams in a long time. From his change, to be precise, and that was over 30 years ago.   
His canines ache and his vision is already red on the corners and still he just stares, unmoving. He even stopped breathing to prevent himself from snapping as he watches Mozart undoing his cravat. Then, slowly, he takes off his waistcoat and unbuttons his shirt and stretches his hand. An invitation.   
He takes it. 

The candles already casts shadows on the marble floor when they are done. He sighes, satisfied. Finally, the hunger is gone.   
Mozart lies in his bed, limbs spread out and heaving, trying to catch his breath after the blood loss.   
\- Done? - despite the situation he smiles his not so radiant as usual smile. How can he be so easygoing around the creature like him? Mozart didn't hesitate for a second when he invited him this night and then, when he offered his blood. He can still taste it.   
He nods curtly and has half of a mind to go when his sleeve is caught by a week grip.   
\- Stay. Please, - he looks down, surprised to see Mozart with kind of pitiful expression. He never begged anyone, not once, staying true to himself and yet here he is.   
\- Why? - he asks, taken aback. He is lightly tugged down and he obeys, half curious and half terrified by sudden intimacy of the moment.   
\- Just stay, - he sits near his fellow composer and watches silently as Mozart takes his hand and interwines their fingers. He looks at them, then in his face and sees such sincerity it steals his breath. As if they were old lovers, sharing their precious moment. They could be, a thought crosses his mind but he quickly dismisses it. Not in this universe, where they are rivals and nowhere near even friends. But, but, if only…   
\- You're a good person, mein freund*, - whispers Mozart as if he is sharing a secret. No, he is just too tired to be loud and giggling, his fingers are already slipping from the grip and his eyelids are half-closed.   
Swept by the sudden impulse, he brings Mozart's hand to his lips and kisses the knuckles. From the corner of his eyes he can see Mozart smiling. 

They meet again in the church. It's unexpected, to see Mozart here, between icons and columns, breathing incense.   
He is as always in the darkest and the most distant corner when he hears the familiar voice, and once again, he isn't all cheers and giggles but a quiet murmur. He is talking to his wife, he notices, and is frowning.   
It all clears when Mozart steps closer to the Madonna and starts praying. He is here for his child. But then, he heads to the altar and falls to his knees, and prays with more fierce than he ever witnessed from locals, and he's been visiting church every sunday precisely. For what is he praying? For the well-being of his family? For the good commission? For the health of their emperor? Maybe, just maybe it's him, despite his best efforts the thought emerges from the depth of his mind. He shakes his head. Nonsense. 

Next, they meet at the court, as always. Now Mozart is chatty little brat and won't leave his mistress alone. He composes himself only when he is asked to perform his recent sonata which he does with brilliance. Even he is enchanted by the sweet motive. As sweet as his blood, promts his treacherous mind. As always, he dismisses it. 

He is hungry once again, which is a surprise as he has fed only six days ago, but the truth is that. He is rummaging the streets but there is nobody to be seen, as the hour is too early or too late, which doesn't matter. All he cares about is his stomach growling as it demands blood.   
As he turns another corner he is met with an ouch. Would you guess the person?   
\- Mozart?.. - he more growls than asks.   
\- Oh, signore Salieri, what a pleasant encounter! - he beams as if he was really pleased. Salieri crinkles his nose, because the scent is too strong. And too sweet, though he does have sweet tooth, but of course he won't admit it. It would be his defeat.   
He doesn't answer as he starts to walk away, but once again he is stopped by a light tug on the sleeve.  
\- Are you hungry, maestro? - how did he? But of course, his stare is betraying him just as that first night when Mozart understood him without any words.   
And just as that night, he invites him in.

**Author's Note:**

> *Komm zu mir - come to me  
> *mein freund - my friend.  
> Just in case.


End file.
